scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Bajorans
The Bajorans, also sometimes called the Bajora, are a humanoid species native to the planet Bajor. The Bajorans have one of the oldest and richest cultural histories of any species in the Alpha Quadrant. Physiology Bajorans generally resemble humans in every respect except the ridges on the bridge of their noses. Any Bajoran may have between four and seven ridges on their nose. However, Bajorans did have some other physiological differences that were less visible. A Bajoran heart was mirrored horizontally, rather vertically. If the lower ventricle of the heart was punctured, it would result in an instantaneous death. The average Bajoran lifespan was at least one hundred cycles. Pregnancy Bajoran pregnancies also differed from humans. Bajoran women were pregnant only for about five months, during which time an intricate network of blood vessels was formed between the mother and the fetus. Rather than experiencing morning sickness, pregnant Bajoran women were often prone to bouts of uncontrollable sneezing. During labor, it was essential to keep the mother relaxed. This was done through a birthing ceremony attended by the mother's family and a midwife. They would coach her through breathing exercises, while also using incense and rhythmic drumming. If the birth did not take place quickly enough, however, the level of endorphins could become toxic. When the child was born, he or she would be greeted with the words "Awake, child; we await you with love and welcome you into the world." History By the 34th century, Bajoran civilization spanned more than half a million cycles. The First Republic, an ancient Bajoran government, oversaw the construction of grand cities such as B'hala. The ancient Bajorans also excelled at science, mathematics, and art. B'hala was lost circa 16,600 BCE -- roughly the same time that Bajorans began to celebrate the Bajoran Gratitude Festival. Bajoran civilization then waned until the discovery of the Tears of the Prophets above Bajor. This awakened an era of spiritual connection to the Bajoran deities, the Prophets. During this time, the Bajorans developed a caste system -- calling their castes "D'jarras." By the 26th century, the Bajorans had developed sublight space travel. Using solar-sail spacecrafts, they explored their home system, and even made it as far as Cardassia Prime. It is the slow development of space travel that is credited with keeping the Bajorans safe from the Reapers. This period of exploration came to an abrupt end when the Cardassians invaded and conquered Bajor. The Occupation of Bajor lasted from 3328 CE to 3369 CE. The Cardassians systematically strip mined the planet, especially through forced labor. They also committed genocides across the planet. Some Bajorans fled the planet by whatever means they could, settling in refugee camps across many planets. The Bajoran Resistance arose, using guerilla warfare in an effort to drive the Cardassians from their planet. Eventually, the Cardassians did withdraw from the planet. The Bajorans created the Provisional Government to prevent anarchy while they rebuilt their society following the Occupation. They requested the support of the United Federation of Planets. They established a joint administration on the space station formerly called Terok Nor -- which was renamed Deep Space 9. Bajor applied for membership to the Federation but was not accepted until five years later in 3373 CE. At that point, the Chamber of Ministers deferred membership due to the prophetic warning of the Emissary of the Prophets that Bajor would be destroyed unless it stood alone. Bajor signed a nonaggression pact with the Dominion prior to the start of the Dominion War. Their neutrality saved them from occupation when Deep Space 9 was taken over by Dominion forces. After the station was retaken in Operation Return, Bajor joined the fight and continued to fight alongside the Federation until the Treaty of Bajor was signed and the war was ended. With the end of the war, and the completion of the Emissary's warning, Bajor resumed efforts to join the Federation and was ultimately accepted. Culture Bajoran society was known for its appreciation for the arts. The belaklavion was one notable musical instrument of the Bajoran people. Leadership Bajorans had a deeply spiritual society, and the Bajoran religion was a unifying force on the planet. The Vedek Assembly, led by the kai, was a deeply influential organization though not technically a part of the government. The kai was chosen from a council of vedeks. Other religious titles included ranjen and prylar. Their religion was based around the Prophets, timeless entities living within the Celestial Temple -- the Bajoran wormhole. The first to make actual contact with the Prophets was the human Benjamin Sisko -- and thus he was given the title Emissary of the Prophets. The Tears of the Prophets, reality altering energy orbs, were central to the Bajoran faith. Several were stolen by the Cardassians, and recovering them became a gravely important concern for the Bajoran people. The Bajoran Republic, led by the First Minister, was the official government of the planet following the Cardassian withdrawal. It was possible for the First Minister and the kai to be the same person. The First Minister led the Chamber of Ministers, but the government also consisted of a handful of other agencies including the Bajoran Institute for Science, Bajoran Intelligence, and the Bajoran Militia. Funerals Bajorans buried their dead, and marked their gravesites with arches. Funerary customs were complex and often times quite length. The Bajoran death chant could be recited for more than two hours. They lit duranja lamps to commemorate their loved ones. However, Bajorans did not concern themselves with preservation of the body -- which they believed had become an empty shell, as the person's spirit was transferred to the Celestial Temple. Holidays Bajorans had several annual celebrations, including: * Days of Atonement * Bajoran Gratitude Festival * Ha'mara * Bajoran Time of Cleansing Names Bajoran family names were placed before their given names. As this custom was often not the standard of other cultures, Bajorans considered it an honor for off-worlders to address them with the proper use of their names. Notable Bajorans * Bareil Antos * Kira Nerys * Leeta * Ro Laren * Winn Adami See Also * Bajoran Diet * Bajoran Earring * Bajoran Language * Bajoran Law * Bajoran Philosophy * Bajoran Springball Association Source Bajorans are derived from Star Trek. Category:Species Category:Main Species Category:Humanoid Species Bajorans Category:Ancient Species Category:Alpha Quadrant Species Category:B